Diary of a Lonely Girl
by Goth Girl G
Summary: Gwendalyn has a diary. She writes about the tortures she goes through. She wishes she wasn't there, but she has no choice. A MySims OC POV story
1. Chapter 1: About me

**I use my character, but she has done nothing in the games. This only uses the Royal Academy. I'm still new at this, so work with me please. In this chapter, I will introduce my character.**

Hello! Who am I? I'm Gwendalyn Smith, but most people call me Gwen. I'm a girl who has Spooky and Studious interests, and absolutely despise Fun, even though both my mother and father love it.

To put in image in your head, I'm a sixteen year old girl who is a little short for her age. I have brown, curly, and extremely untamed hair, pale skin, and brown eyes that people say look like broken glass. I wear a red, long sleeved dress shirt with spider webs on my chest pocket bottom corner and a long twin tail, a red skirt that goes down to my knees, a pocket watch in my pocket and clipped to the waistband, black tights, and black, chunky boots. I also have a black choker with a silver coin on it engraved with my first initial and black, thin, lacy, fingerless gloves.

I'm a writer, an artist, a musician, and (quite rarely) a singer. But I'm not known, in fact, no one knows I exist. But I like to let out my sadness, even though it doesn't help really.

I am terribly reticent, but I'm usually gentle. All I know is that you shouldn't get me mad, because I explode, but I've only done that a few times. I try to be a little protective and stop fights, but who listens to me?

As you might have imagined, I'm not like a lot of people in school. As a matter of fact, I'm not like ANYONE in my school. No one likes me. I get rejected by band, art clubs, writing clubs, and every other extra curricular activities. I have never had a friend in my life, nor have I had a relationship with anyone, not even my own parents.

The only one I'm close to is my uncle, who is my most beloved person ever. He has taken me every year to teach me the ways of his corporation, which he said I might control someday. But now, he has disappeared recently.

I ran into some trouble with some people, which led to my parents sending me to the Royal Academy. I absolutely hate it here, but it's not like I have a choice.

**Sorry it's so short, it's just the introduction. Next chapter, the real story begins.**


	2. Chapter 2: Living Hell

**Here is where the real story begins, enjoy. ****J**

I was on a boat. I looked around at the other passengers on the boat. Some where wretching, others were comforting those who were, and some were just sleeping. I had my sketchbook in hand, drawing the spooky island we were going by. Some of the passengers identified it as Spookane. A group of girls walked up to me with a disgusted face.

"Freak!" said the lead girl.

I continued to draw.

One of them grabbed my notepad "What a waste of good paper." she said. She handed it to another girl who held it over the edge of the boat. I cringed, but tried not to react. The girls had a look of disappointment. They pulled the book back and just dropped it on the ground. I took a deep breath

"What a bore is this freak?" one of them asked. The others giggled in high pitched voices.

They finally walked away after laughing at me. I slowly bent down to grab the book. I blushed off the dirt on it and finished my drawing.

Not too long later, we docked at the Royal Academy. Some of the passengers, including myself, filed out of the boat. We were greeted by Rosalyn Marshall, who was our headmistress.

"Hello, everyone! Welcome to the Royal Academy. You will be here until you graduate, or until your parents decide your time here is done. But we won't worry about that right now. To my right is Mr. Gordon. He will be taking care of uniforms for the boys. So, please, all boys go with him, and all girls come with me!" she said.

We all separated into our genders. The girls were all chatty as we walked.

We came to a room in which there were rows of uniforms. All the girls scattered to find their size. I went through the racks, being shoved a few times. I found my uniform and tried it on. Perfect fit. I asked Marshall if I could go to the dorms. She approved and I was able to find my way easily.

I walked into an area where all the girl sat and enjoyed each others time, and by that, I mean the girls I get to sleep with enjoy their time together and enjoy tormenting me. I looked at the many doors to find my name on one. I go inside. There are four beds lined up with side tables and dressers to match. Though, I realized that, strangely enough, there were four other people assigned to my room. All the beds already had bedding on them, so I assume that there was a mistake.

Soon enough, all the girls, along with Mrs. Marshall. I walked up to her

"Excuse me, Mrs. Marshall?"

"Yes, Miss…"

"Gwendalyn Smith."

"Miss Smith?"

"There seems to be a bedding error. There are four beds in my room but five girls are assigned to it, and they're all taken."

She looked in the room "Oh, well, you can sleep in the extra storage. We have an extra bed, dresser, and end table. I'm sorry, but that's the best I can do." she said. I nodded "Alright." I said. I looked at the door. I took my bags and went in. It was a small 6x5 foot closet with a small, old, florescent light bulb. I sat on the bed. I neatly placed my clothing in the drawers after doing a little dusting. I made my bed and walked out into the living area.

All the girls were all chatting when I came out. I had my black bag on me. So I reached for it and started to sketch in the corner. I started to draw a random flower. Iris, to be exact.

Suddenly, a voice called to me "Hey, gothic! Get off your butt, we have to meet with the boys!" one of the girls ordered. I slid my book and pencil in my bag and followed the girls into an empty room.

All the boys sat on the ground. We all formed a circle. One of the guys started to speak "Here's what Mr. Gordon told us to do. We have to pair up, learn each others name, hobbies, whatever, and then tell everyone about your partner." he said. Mrs. Marshall walked in and sat in a chair I hadn't noticed. Everyone paired up, except for me of course. Everyone was chatting about one another until everyone found themselves ready. First was a boy and a girl, who must have already known each other. The boy started "This is Summer. She likes swimming and cheer leading." he said. Summer went next "And Travis likes to talk and text on phones and eat pizza." she said. One by one, everyone went, until it was my turn "Go, emo freak!" a boy named Odin said. I cleared my throat "Well, my name is Gwendalyn, I like to write, draw, and play violin and piano." I said. The girl who went by the name of Liberty rolled her eyes "One more fact." she said. I could only think of one thing "My uncle founded a corporation that I may be in charge of when I graduate." I said. Mrs. Marshall stepped in "Which corporation?" she asked. I didn't want to tell to much, but what was the worse that could happen "MorcroCorp." I said.

Everyone was silent, then went into sudden shouted and threats. I couldn't make any of them out, all I knew was that they were not happy. I had no idea my uncle was so hated. I was overwhelmed. I stood quickly and ran out. The headmistress' voice rang quietly through the hall "Gwendalyn!" she shouted. I didn't stop, though. I stormed down the hall. I went straight to my room, locking the door. I flopped on the bed. I sobbed.

Later, I heard the rest come in "I can't believe that aberration is the niece of Morcrobus." said a girl named Taylor. All the others agreed. One of the girls, I believe it was Clara "Wanna pull a prank on Wendy?" she asked. Great! They didn't even bother remembering my name. The girls agreed and suddenly there was a clack on my door. I heard laugher "She'll come back, find her door locked, and she'll have to sleep in her underwear on the couch. We bring in the boys in the morning, and when she wakes up, she will be SOOO embarrassed." Clara said. They then left. I wriggled the door handle. On no! My door is locked. I banged on the door "Hello? Anyone out there?" I called. My stomach growled "What now?" I asked. I continued to knock on the doors.

Long time later, Mrs. Marshall's voice came over the speaker "_Miss Gwendalyn Smith, please come to the office._" she said. The speaker clicked off "I would if I could!" I shouted. I clenched my stomach "And now I'm in here until I die." I said. I laid down on my bed, trying to save my energy. I occasionally banged on the door.

Mrs. Marshall's voice come up once again "_Attention all students and staff! We have a student missing, please convene at the dinning hall._" she ordered. A whole bunch of footsteps echoed through the hall. I didn't attempt, instead, I took a nap.

Later, I was woken by some girls coming in "I can't believe we have to spend our free days looking for the little witch." said Liberty. I heard an agreement from the other two "It's not our fault she decided to go and run away." said a girl who was called Linda. I was so tired that I didn't even bother saying anything before they left. I instantly went back to sleep.

Next day, everyone was gone for classes. Of course, I was still so tired from lack of food and water. I woke up still extremely exhausted. I then thought to myself "_And, of course, I'll be so behind in school I'll have to graduate late._" I thought. I banged on the door weakly. Soon, I just went back to bed.

Somehow, I slept through another day because I woke up at 8:00 the next morning. I thought to myself "Today is when I die." I said. Because you can only survive three days without water. I sat down on the floor and banged my head on the door "Help!" I shouted weakly. Soon, I passed out.

I woke up to the clack on my door. The door opened and Mrs. Marshall stood there "Gwendalyn?" she asked. I tried to stand up but was wobbly. I looked up to see every student in there. I pointed at Clara and a few girls "They locked me in there." I said faintly. They started to protest. I collapsed on the ground "Need water. Now!" I said weakly. Mrs. Rosalyn knelt over me "Stephan, Ian, take Gwendalyn to the nurse! Travis, go get her some water. Girls, I'll be having a serious talk with you." she said. I felt myself being carried by two boys. Everything went dark.

**Sorry this was so boring. I wanted to do that and this was the best time to do so. So, please review.**


End file.
